Navigate My Heart
by ninjarism3
Summary: A world submerged in water and run by pirates and vigilantes, only a few sparse pockets of land left. Ichigo Kurosaki is one of these vigilantes and lead navigator for the seretei fleet. When the seretei is threatened by the malovent force of the Arrancar, Ichigo is called to the front line. But he doesn't expect to come face-to-face with his school-days arch rival, Grimmjow.


Navigate my heart. IchiGrimm

Plot info

A world submerged in water and run by pirates and vigilantes, only a few sparse pockets of land left. Ichigo Kurosaki is one of these vigilantes and lead navigator for the seretei fleet. When the seretei is threatened by the malovent force of the Arrancar, Ichigo is called to the front line. But he doesn't expect to come face-to-face with his school-days arch rival, Grimmjow Jagerjaques… AU

Story Start~

The newly-finished battleship, the _S.S. Shinigami, _currently sat patiently in port. A fine ship she was. She was quite large, taking two years of hard-pressed labour to complete. She was clad from the bilge to the top deck in fine cedar, set in such dark hues of red that it appeared black. Crisp, bright white sails stood abreast the sombre tones. Gold railings and filigree glinted in the faint glow of the sun, spelling out the name of such beauty for all to see. The keel and bowsprit was crafted in solid Oak; a monstrous blade resembling a large butcher's knife protruded from the woodwork. As if it were to slice down anything that stood in its path. Everyone nicknamed the thing 'Zangetsu 'for some reason.

Ichigo stood at the bow of the ship, lost in thought. His eyes were locked on the fading sunset in the distance, his brow creased into a deep frown. His fiery locks caught the sun and wavered in the sea breeze. He leaned heavily against the wooden railings. His body sagged downward, still exhausted from the long night's watch. The boy was a part of a volunteer patrol group whom looked for potential threats out at sea, from the rival pirates. Danger lurked out there, just over that horizon. Ichigo knew that. So he didn't mind the long, night shifts- if it meant keeping his two younger sisters safe. What really annoyed him was his old man- or goat chin as he called him- constantly pestering him with his surprise fly kicks.He sighed.

"ICHI-GOOOOO!" Yelled a voice over to his left. The boy turned just in time to see his father's foot come swinging toward his face. Ichigo deftly avoided the kick and threw a right hook at the man's face.

_THWACK!_

The man fell to the floor in a heap, cradling his nose. He rocked back and forward, sobbing dramatically. Ichigo cast his brown eyes skyward as he walked away from the pathetic man he called a father.

"MASAKIIII! What can I do? My son has turned into a callous, juvenile delinquent! My daughters think me a fool…"

"You can shut your blubbering trap and act like a grown man for starters! And you can stop bloody attacking me all the time! I'm your son for crying out loud! Jeesh, get a grip goat-chin…" Ichigo snapped.

The redhead stormed off the boat and into the harbour, a stream of curse words pouring from the boy's lips. Why did he have to put up with that man? Why? He loved him and all, but he really ground his gears if you know what I mean. He just wanted to go home, slump onto his bed and sleep. But he couldn't do that as his shift started soon.

_Fuck... What a shitty day._

Ichigo just hoped that it wouldn't get any worse.

**OXOXOXO**

"Yo, Sexta! Wake the fuck up ya skiving prick! Its yer night shift an' I ain't coverin' yer ass again!"

A loud voice boomed from the door of Grimmjow's room, scaring the man to shit. He turned slowly in his hammock, facing the direction of where the perpetrator's speech came from. Grimmjow's cold and icy glare was so threatening that the tall figure in the doorway shrank backward a little, as if to avoid being cut by an arching blade.

"Piss off, Nnoitra, before I beat the absolute shit outta you. Can't you see that I'm _SLEEPING?!"_

The figure in the doorway chortled and stepped inside the cabin. The man was freakishly tall and just as thin. He wore an eye patch over his right eye accompanied by an oversized, piano-toothed grin so wide it looked as if his face was split in two. All this combined with his uniform, a jacket of sorts that had a large piece of round material framing the back of his head, gave him the appearance of a spoon.

"I may only have one eye, but I ain't blind. Look I know how partial ya are to ya beauty sleep, dearie, but if ya don't get yer ass up soon yer gonna miss yer shift _and_ one 'a Aizen-sama's meetin's… again. Oh, and another thing… Ichimaru's doin' his rounds in this sector. Wouldn't want that creep peepin' in yer room now would ya?" Nnoitra murmured slyly.

"Tch. Like I give a shit. Wait, what?" Aah, fuck, that Ichimaru guy gave him the creeps… he was always strolling Huece Muendo like it was a fucking park and never letting his fox-face-shit-eating grin slip off his face. And his eyes were always closed! How the fuck does he even _see!?_ Grimmjow shivered violently. Nnoitra cackled at his friend's obvious distaste for the man.

The black-haired male sighed and checked the nine-carat gold watch on his wrist.

"Damn. I gotta scat, I've gotta do **my** shift for a change, before the bastard Tousen catches meh skippin' again. I ain't havin' any O' that cat-O'-nine-tails shit. That fuckin' stings like a bitch!"

Nnoitra shoots out the door of the cabin so fast; Grimmjow could've sworn there was a dust trail behind him. The male groaned as he hauled himself out of his hammock and onto his unsteady feet. He grumbled incoherently as he staggered into the bathroom. He removed the white hamaka from his legs, along with his boxers. He turned on the shower to full blast, and not bothering to wait for the water to heat up, and walked under the torrent of the ice-cold water.

_SHIT!_

Grimmjow hissed with disgust and shook most of the water droplets from his naked body. Ugh. How he fucking _hated_ water. And yet, it was all around him. Whoopee-fucking-do. Either karma held a serious grudge against him, or it had an amazing sense of humour. Ah, he was sick of this shit. Grimmjow turned his attention to the full-length mirror fixated on the wall opposing him and grinned. He was hot and he knew it.

He was tall, about 6 ft. 4", with a well-built musculature form to match. Muscles rippled over every inch of the man, but not in a way that it's seen as abhorrent. Broad shoulders, long firm legs… and an impressive package, even if he did say so himself. Grimmjow ran his fingers through his short blue hair, delicate strands falling over his brow. Yeah, it's blue, as in sky blue, get the fuck over it. Piercing blue eyes stared back at his own, as defiant and ferocious as the ocean herself. Pearly whites shone back at him in the reflection, his sharper than normal canines glinting dangerously; giving the man a predatory grin. The bluenette chuckled aloud as he finished admiring his body.

Grimmjow quickly brushed his teeth before ripping a towel off the rack and briskly drying his form. _Shit._ He was gonna be late, and fucking Tousen was on duty. He'd have his hide for sure. He darted back into his cabin and threw open his drawers. Fuck. Where was his uniform? The man frantically searched the room, the cupboards, everywhere. Aah, there it is…

The bluenette walked over to his hammock and grasped the bundle of assorted garments before shrugging them on. His uniform was simple, but sexy. It consisted of a traditional white hamaka tied off with a wide black Obi belt and a white cropped jacket. The sleeves stopped at his elbows and were trimmed in black. The collar was black, too. It had no buttons and he wore no top underneath. To finish the ensemble, Grimmjow grabbed his trusted Katana, Pantera, and slid the blade inside his belt. The hilt was an _S _in shape; the handle encased in a royal blue lacquer. Beautiful.

With a sigh, the bluenette strolled out of his cabin and headed down the corridor towards the meeting room. Fuck his shift. He'd rather take a whipping of the blind guy than piss off his boss again. Aizen Sosuke was the leader of Huece Muendo and didn't tolerate any shit. He always had a calm, serene and slightly amused smirk on his face no matter how he's feeling. The man unnerved Grimmjow greatly. And, naturally, Grimmjow hated his guts. He really had shit luck.

"Hello, Grimmy-san!"

Suddenly the breath was forced from his lungs as two arms squeezed his ribcage.

"Ow, shit! Get the fuck off woman!" He growled threateningly.

"Oh sorry, Grimmy-san!" The woman behind him unwound her slender arms from his frame. She was average in height, with long and billowing sea green hair. Her eyes were a stormy grey. A red strip of make-up ran from the apple of one cheek, across her nose and to the other cheek. Her name- Nelliel tu oderschvank, the former Tres Espada. Grimmjow sighed.

"What the hell do ya want, woman?"

She grinned excitedly, clapping her hands and giggling like a little girl. Jeez, this woman was annoying.

"Did ya hear the news? Did ya? Did ya?" she squealed.

"_NO…_" Grimmjow deadpanned.

"Welll, a little birde told me that Aizen's meeting… isn't actually a meeting! It's a mission debrief…" The woman giggled mischievously. The bluenette raised a single eyebrow. Now this was news… this could be promising…

"Rumour has it that we're raiding the seretei! Imagine that! A real smash and grab! Ohhh I've always wanted me a boy-toy… After all, I can't have you cos' you… erm, how do I put this? Oh yeah, you 'bat for the other team' don't ya?" She winked. The only rules that applied to a 'smash and grab' are whatever you catch, you keep it and you're responsible for it. Whether it's clothes, jewels…or even people. Yeah, pirates kidnapped people for slaves. Grimmjow grinned. Yeah, he doesn't like pussy. He likes men.

"Well, well, well… my luck is finally starting to pick up now, isn't it woman?" He chuckled. It seems that he would get his long-awaited revenge after all. He had an 'appointment' with a certain red head that he couldn't wait to keep. Oh, how he would make Kurosaki pay. And he would enjoy every second.


End file.
